


Experimenting Identity

by bashfulbee



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has Weight Issues (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Friends to Lovers, Gender Identity, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderfluid Character, Genderless, Genderplay, Hurt, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Pansexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pansexual Crowley (Good Omens), Possessive Crowley, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Burn, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), Well the apocalypse didn't actually happen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulbee/pseuds/bashfulbee
Summary: After a drunk night, Aziraphale decides that Crowley isn't the only one who can experiment with gender and identity. Crowley loves this change because he is hopelessly head over heels for his angel.





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Things to keep in mind  
\- switching pronouns  
\- menstruation  
More to be added

When Aziraphale drank with his demon friend, Crowley, things could get weird. One time they talked about the moral issues surrounding feeding snakes live rats. The demon had argued that it was the best way to feed a domestic snake because they were meant to hurt and kill their food. The angel thought it could put rats through immoral living conditions until it is fed to it's killer. In the end, Crowley raised a family of rats for a week and then turned into a snake and ate them, showing his angel they could be lovingly raised and still eaten live.

Another time the demon ranted to Aziraphale about how a stray cat had peed in his window boxes and killed the plants he had in it. That lead to a discussion on how to make a garden animal proof without harming said animal.

This particular drunken conversation had started with Crowley sprawled across the loveseat dramatically with the angel watching from a recliner across the small room.

"All I'm saying is that the kid was an asshooole," he slurred, tossing his head back dramatically. "He was sure that you can't be a drag queen of you're non binary but why not?? It's still dressing up as a sexy... Sex - or is it gender? Humans are so complicated - that they aren't! How is that not drag?"

Aziraphale held his glass of pure whiskey up to his chin but didn't move to drink any of it. "What are you going to do about it?"

Standing all of a sudden and throwing his sunglasses off his face, shattering them and showing off a pair of extremely dilated reptillian pupils, the lanky man smirked. "I'm gonna!" He started, certain that he had a plan.

"Gonna...?" The angel prompted after two minutes of silence passed and the other man hadn't said anything more.

Sitting back down and rubbing his head, the demon shrugged. "What can you do? Some people just don't want to accept the truth about gender."

A few moments passed and Aziraphale tossed back his glass of whiskey, grimacing when it hit him. "When you were a nanny for the wrong boy... The one who ended up not being the Antichrist, were you just dressing as a woman or were you actually a woman?" 

The question took Crowley by surprise. He thought for a moment before saying, "I physically turned into a woman, what about it?"

"Nothing..." Aziraphale muttered before the grandfather clock in the room chimed, informing the inhuman beings that it was three in the morning.

Groaning, the demon stood up and stretched. "I should get going. It's late and I have a meeting with Shadwell tomorrow. He has a lot to tell me about the truth of the Witchfinder Army."

Aziraphale gave his companion a quick nod as the lanky man left the bookshop, stumbling a little as he walked.

Alone now, the first thing he did was sober up, filling the five and a half bottles of wine he had drank tonight back up. 

The second thing he did was go into his bathroom and stare into the mirror, taking in the disheveled, soft, round, human-appearing form looking back at him.

The third thing he did was take his clothes off.

\---

Why Shadwell wanted to meet at seven in the morning was a mystery to Crowley. Maybe he had plans later? Maybe he just wanted to piss the demon off farther? No matter the reason, he sat across the table from a very tired and very impatient demon who was staring into his cup of coffee through a new pair of sunglasses. 

The demon spoke first. "So for the past decade the only member of the Witchfinder Army has been you?"

Shadwell nodded.

"What have you been spending the money I give you on?"

Shadwell looked up, not expecting such a calm reaction to his confession. After a minute, he responded, "Rent and food."

"Cool," was all Crowley said in response.

"So..." Shadwell prompted, leaning forward in his seat a bit.

"So?"

"Are you going to stop paying me because no one works for me hunting witches?" The lone Witchfinder asked, worry hiding in his voice.

The demon thought a moment, or maybe just pretended to think a moment, before standing up, grabbing his cup of coffee, and shrugging. "Maybe. Let me think about it," he said, leaving the cafe.

Yeah, that was probably rude, but did Crowley care? Probably not. Instead he took out his cellphone and called the only number he had saved. It rang a few times , a few more, and then went to voicemail.

"Uh, hey, angel. I finished with Shadwell and wanted to know if you were free today. There's a farmers market and I thought you would find it fun. Anyway I'm on my way to the bookshop so I'll see you in a bit," he said, stumbling through his words because Aziraphale almost always answered his phone. Hopefully nothing was wrong and there was something up, Crowley was ready.

Getting into his Bentley and turning the car radio on where it is set to nearly deafening levels, the demon pressed the gas so hard the wheels squealed as he started towards the angel's bookshop. At the speed he was at it would take ten minutes to cross London and get to the etherial man.

After nearly hitting two jaywalkers and running three red lights, the Bentley and it's driver arrived at the small, modest bookshop. It was closed as usual and the only lights on was the lamp in the backroom that worked as the only sign anyone was in the building. Crowley had a copy of the key to the front door that he had been given the week after the attempt at Armageddon when the two decided to see each other more often than their usual once a week.

Opening the door and walking in, the demon called, "Angel, I'm here and I brought pastries."

"It's wonderful to see you, dear," a familiar voice said from behind a bookshelf. The problem was that the voice wasn't the familiar welcoming purr he heard from the angel.

"Aziraphale? Is that you?"

From behind the bookshelf walked a short, soft looking woman with a mess of blonde hair dressed in Aziraphale's clothes. "Of course, my boy," she said.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley realizes that his angel made a big change and   
fears he can't keep his feeling to himself anymore. Meanwhile, Aziraphale looks for help from the woman he knows best.

Crowley was speechless. "A-angel?" He managed to croak a few minutes later.

"Yes, it's me, Crowley. Do you like it?" Aziraphale (?) said, gesturing to herself and doing a little spin.

The demon didn't even register the words. His mind was going a thousand miles a second as he stared at this... Beautiful woman. Her face was round and soft. Her hair was light and fluffy looking. Her shirt was almost bursting open from the size of her chest.

Crowley could feel his jaw fall open and all of a sudden something kicked in. Something that's been hidden in the back of his mind. Reaching out, he touched her face with the back of his hand and he whispered, "Beautiful..."

Stumbling back and bumping one of the bookshelves, the woman's face went bright red and her mouth fell open. "W-wh-what? Crowley it's... It's..." Aziraphale could feel his eyes exploring her body through his sunglasses and didn't know if she liked it or not. "What ar-are you saying, dear boy?"

Hearing the short woman speak somehow brought Crowley back to earth and he stumbled back as well, face as red as his hair. Covering his face and turning around before starting to pace, he apologized over and over. "Sorry angel... I'm sorry. Gosh that was... Sorry."

A deep breath later, Aziraphale shrugged and took the demons hand. "It's okay. I shouldn't have shocked you like that. It would have been better to tell you first," she said, face gentle and understanding. "You're probably wondering what this is so I should explain. See, after you left last night I got thinking. Thinking that since the beginning you've been experimenting with who you are and what you look like where I've stayed the same for the past six thousand years. I thought it could be fun to... Try presenting female like you have. You look just stunning as a woman so I thought I would like it too."

For the second time in half an hour, the demon's brain short circuited. Did Aziraphale just call him stunning? "Hng... Well... Thank? Thank you?" How the hell was Crowley supposed to be able to talk to Aziraphale with her so attractive?

"So... Does it look good?" The angel asked, nervously playing with her hair.

What the hell was Crowley supposed to say? He could barely get words out of his mouth as he was distracted by... "You look good but you should get some better fitting clothing," he suggested, figuring he would be able to compose himself when he wasn't distracted by the new curves of his angel.

Shifting from one foot to the other, Aziraphale tugged her button down to try to hide how her bust made it spread open, showing a bit of her pale skin. "I've never shopped for women's clothing. Will you be able to help?"

That was something Crowley would not be able to handle. Watching his angel try on clothes, knowing that she was naked between showing the demon her unbelievably blessed body in different versions of cloth to cover herself. He wished clothing hadn't been made as mainstream as it is. Maybe he could see the angel in her purest form.

"Crowley? Is everything okay?" Aziraphale asked. "You've been silent for a full minute."

Shit, was he staring that whole time? "I'm busy for the rest of the day. Hell wants to talk. Contact Anathema for help," he sputtered before quickly leaving the bookstore. That was a trainwreck.

The recently female Aziraphale now stood alone in her bookshop, stunned. What in the world was wrong with Crowley, she wondered. Oh well. Heading into the backroom, the angel looked herself over and frowned. Maybe the problem was her clothing? She only owned masculine clothing because she hadn't experimented with expression before.

If that was the case, she wanted to contact her demon friend, but after the way he had just left, she didn't think he wanted to see her.

"I don't think he likes how I look," she muttered with a sad sigh. Aziraphale had changed forms in the hopes Crowley would like it and possibly return the affection the angel felt.

Instead she decided to call the only other woman she knew well. Well, there were two, but she had been intimately close with one of the women in her life. Leaving the bathroom and picking up her rotary landline, Aziraphale dialled a number she often did and heard a familiar greeting.

"Madame Tracy speaking. How may I help you?"

Clearing her throat, the angel said, "Hello, it's Aziraphale. You may know me best as the southern pansey?"

"Oh yes, it's wonderful to talk to you. We haven't spoken since... Well I remember something about you possessing my body. What was that for again?"

"Stopping Armageddon, Madame," she said to jog the other woman's mind.

There was a second of silence on the phone before the older woman chuckled. "Right of course. How could I forget. Is everything alright? You sound... Different. Aren't you a lad?"

"That's actually why I called. I am trying being a lady and was hoping you could offer some assistance. Maybe help me with shopping and feminine ettequite?" If she had to explain how she was suddenly a woman, the angel would have a hard time. Most mortals have trouble understanding the fluidity of etherial beings' gender and presentation.

Again there was a pause and Aziraphale started to become concerned. The feeling was quickly shooed away when the lady responded, "Oh it would be my pleasure to help you out. When shall I come over to assist you?"

A smile creeped onto the angel's face and she looked at the clock on the far wall. "Are you available today? Possibly we can get together for tea?"

"I am. I can be over for quarter after twelve."

"Thank you very much, Madame."

"Please, call me Jesabel," she said before hanging up.

A happy warmth swelled in the angel's chest as she went into the small kitchen in the bookshop to start making tea for her guest. Putting the kettle on, Aziraphale wondered if she should try to adjust her form. Maybe shrink her bust a little? It did seem a bit larger than normal, but that was what the form naturally chose. Plus, thinking about the way Crowley looked at her made her face heat up. It wasn't only surprise and shock. There was a hint of... What was the feeling? Was it interest? No, something stronger.

Face turning a bright red, she realized what the demon was just radiating. Lust.

Something in the angel seemed to bloom as she thought about it. Something that could only be described as happiness accompanied by something she had never felt before. It was an exciting feeling.

The thoughts were interrupted by the singing kettle as it told her the water was boiling. Placing some earl grey in the two mugs and covering the tea bags in water to steep, she started looking for biscuits to serve alongside.

\--

Fucking hell, Crowley thought as he collapsed onto his bed. How was he going to pretend he was just friends with his angel now that he- she was hotter? It was hard enough already but now she was a hot, chubby, soft, beautiful woman with just the best features imaginable! It was like God was testing the demon again to see just how strong he could be. There was no way he could keep Aziraphale from noticing just how much he liked her now.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" He whined, turning over onto his back and looking up at the simple white ceiling of his bedroom. All he could see was the angel's smiling, beautiful face as she proudly showed off her newest method of testing Crowley's ability to keep himself from holding and loving the angel and never letting go until the world ends for real.

"You know what? Fuck the universe, fuck God, fuck Satan," he said, standing up and deciding he would convince his angel just what she was missing. "Most importantly, Angel, fuck me."


	3. Note

Sorry for the long wait. I've been writing the story but forgot to post it (• ▽ •;)

I have another chapter ready to be posted and so I'll be hopefully updating once a week, not including notes.

Thank you for your patience!! ♪ \\(^ω^\ )


End file.
